1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to vacuum brake force boosters for use with automotive vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a vacuum brake force booster comprising a booster housing consisting of two housing sections and, through an axially movable partition, being sealingly subdivided into a vacuum chamber and a vented working chamber, and comprising a control valve mechanically actuable by a control piston, for establishing communication between the working chamber and the vacuum chamber and the atmosphere, respectively, with the axially movable control valve housing thereof being made of thermoplastic material and, in the guiding area of the control piston, comprising a plurality of cylinder segment-shaped intervals spaced from one another by means of radial reinforcing bridges.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A vacuum brake force booster of the aforedescribed type is known, for example, from prior published German Patent DE-OS 36 42 760. The disadvantage involved audible noise of the incoming air caused, upon actuation thereof, by the formation of eddies in the control valve area and by air incident on the booster housing sheeting, respectively.
It is, therefore, the object of the present invention to improve a vacuum brake force booster of the aforementioned type to the effect that the noise caused by the underlying principle of construction is substantially eliminated.